


Fly on (Monday)

by Maelstrom_AR5



Series: Pinpricks; A Day in [Their] Li[ves] [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda Mile-High Club, M/M, One Shot, Sakurai Sho's Biceps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom_AR5/pseuds/Maelstrom_AR5
Summary: 11th November 2019 - less than 24 hours after the 'Hi Sho-chan' incident...
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: Pinpricks; A Day in [Their] Li[ves] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709632
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Fly on (Monday)

**Author's Note:**

> Visualize Sho's 19th November 2019 Insta-Story *biceps*, pining Jun against a fancy airplane seat while trying to get Jun to call him 'Sho-chan' again. That's basically it. 
> 
> (A/N: I needed to write something but didn't have the energy capacity to write Train AU so here is an actually short one-shot.)

11th November 2019

The best part about having a private jet is undoubtedly the fact that they have the entire plane to themselves. Technically, there are cabin attendants as well as their managers, but the total number of flight crew is in all extremely small, and their presence invisible as they grant them privacy. Their managers have descended to the other half of the plane to likely convene about their schedules for the next month.

Basically, half the plane is theirs for them to have dance-offs or throw parties or whatever they wish. But them being five men in their mid-thirties running on a cumulative of eight hours of sleep in the last forty-eight hours, are completely _dead asleep_.

Well, Jun is awake. But it might have something to do with the fact that he lost the janken that decided which four would get the fully-reclining seats. But then they’ve slept in worse and weirder positions then this. If he is being honest, his awakened state is likely because he’s having a bit too much fun editing videos to upload on Instagram and reviewing their performance concert notes for Thursday.

He isn’t a workaholic for nothing. With two more hours to their arrival in Taipei, he might may as well try to get some work done.

A hand quietly waves in front of him once, alerting Jun to the presence of a visitor. Jun looks behind in surprise, and blinks at the sight of Sho casually resting his elbow at the edge of Jun’s headrest. He slips his noise-cancelling headphones off. “You’re awake?”

“I was wondering if you were doing alright here.” Sho explains as he smoothly slips in the seat across the aisle from Jun. “You should catch some sleep, you workaholic.”

“You should speak for yourself – you’re the one with Zero tonight.” Jun closes his laptop and puts it on the side table next to him. “And we have filming tomorrow, so you definitely need to get as much sleep whenever you can.”

“You’re the one with concert meetings every other day from tomorrow. Macchan.” Sho adds the last bit as an afterthought, and smirks when Jun flushes a bright pink up to the tips of his ears.

“That was an accident, and that was from _yesterday_.” Jun folds his arms across his chest and harrumphs. “It was a spur of a moment thing – I’m not going to call you that ever again, Sho-san.”

“Aww. We’re back to Sho-san now?” Sho croons darkly. Jun pretends to not look too excited when the man stands to walk in front of him. Fancy airplane means fancy seats too – and even though his seats aren’t the _best_ on the plane, they’re more than comfortable and wide. Wide enough, in fact, for more than one person to be on them at any one point of time. When Sho rests a knee in the space between Jun’s thigh and the armrest, Jun tries not to make his sharp inhale too audible. “Would you call me Sho-chan again, Macchan?”

“Never.”

Sho’s smirk grows wider – Jun hates that Sho knows how effective that self-confident cocky smile is in getting Jun to _crack_. Especially when Sho rests his forearms right next to Jun’s face, and leans so close, close enough for Jun to feel Sho’s exhales fanning against his cheek. Sho breathes warm, moist air into Jun’s ear, and this time, Jun is unable to repress the full-body shiver. “Really?”

“ _Really_.” Jun stubbornly insists, and pretends that his pants hasn’t suddenly become a little _tighter_.

“What if I asked nicely?” Sho murmurs while nibbling Jun’s ear. His hair tickles Jun’s nose and causes him to turn away, but he is only met with the sight of Sho’s well-muscled and _defined_ biceps, tendons straining as Sho holds himself just above Jun’s body. Jun wants to _bite_ his arms, honestly. “ _Please,_ Jun-chan? Just once, for me to hear?”

“Only if I don’t have to hear ‘Jun-chan’ coming from your lips ever again.” Jun mumbles.

“ _Please, Macchan?”_

Jun closes his eyes, and licks his lips.

“Sho-chan.” He says, audible enough for only Sho and himself to hear. “Hi, Sho-chan.”

Sho goes quiet and still immediately after that. After several moments of silence, Jun cracks open an eye. “Sho-san? Mmph—”

Sho’s lips seize his in a none-too-gentle kiss (an action Jun wouldn’t typically mind except that they both have to look _proper_ when they leave the plane in two hours and they aren’t exactly _alone_ so they can’t really do what Jun – and probably Sho – wants to do), muffling any subsequent sounds from Jun as he decidedly possesses Jun’s lips for several minutes. Jun easily melts into the kiss, inhaling sharply and wrapping his arms around Sho’s neck to pull him closer, tilting his head into the kiss to get a better angle to nip at Sho’s lips.

(Who cares about what they look like? He’ll just steal one of Sho’s nifty steaming masks for this exact reason – to hide how kiss-bitten his lips are.)

When they part for air, Jun unwinds himself from Sho to readjust his glasses. He’s suddenly grateful that he chose to wear comfortable pants onboard the plane, and that the other three are either intentionally giving them space, or are just very asleep (or gaming).

“Didn’t have to be that aggressive, you know.” Jun grumbles while pressing his arm to his lips. “I’m stealing one of your masks for later.”

“You can have as many as you want.” Sho steps back to straighten out his own clothes (which doesn’t require much fixing, since all he ever wears is his collection of T-shirts that look hilariously similar – but then again, Sho has never needed to layer up as much as Jun; the man’s a walking space heater). He leans forward to give Jun another peck at his lips. “If you catch a little sleep now, you might be able to stay awake for when I get home from Zero. And then we can have a little bit of private fun.”

“You’re just insatiable.” Jun growls. “This chair isn’t as fancy as yours over there, you know. It doesn’t recline fully—”

“There’s a bedroom at the back.” Sho interrupts, his half-smile back on his face again as he rests a hand on Jun’s hair and lightly tousles it. “With a fully-made bed. We were wondering how long it’d take for you to figure that out.”

Jun whips his head back to look down the aisle, then turns back to Sho with narrowed eyes. “… _Fuck you_.”

“Well, we will see about that tonight.” Sho winks, and taps at his watch face. “You can have two hours of extremely good sleep— No, Jun, I’m not joining you in there. Besides the fact that it’ll be suspicious if we both enter at the same time, we will not be sleeping if we go in there together.”

“But you’re _warm_.”


End file.
